A method for correcting a temperature characteristic of an air flow meter for an automobile includes a technique described in JP 2010-216906 A (PTL 1). This publication includes a description that “air temperature and sensor module temperature are incorporated as adjustment factors of output characteristics and perform temperature correction of the output characteristics according to a difference between the air temperature and the sensor module temperature”.